<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spencer’s Adventures by neverendingstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746269">Spencer’s Adventures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingstories/pseuds/neverendingstories'>neverendingstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek &amp; Spencer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Derek Morgan, Cat is a witch, Dad!Derek, Dead Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan and son, Goodnight Stories, M/M, Prince Spencer, Sad, Shemar Moore - Freeform, Spencer is a hero, Unconfessed Feelings, fairytale, matthew gray gubler - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27746269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverendingstories/pseuds/neverendingstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a bisexual single dad who tells his son a goodnight story every night about his best friend Spencer, the man he was in love with before he died during a case.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Derek &amp; Spencer [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spencer’s Adventures</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid and Hank Spencer Reid are characters created and owned by Eye Net Works, Inc., and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Criminal Minds.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, Daddy, Spencer’s adventures!” the six year old little boy yelled, all tucked in in his Spider-Man blankets as he stared at his father with puppy eyes. </p><p>Derek smiled softly and ruffled his hair. He relived all his memories with Spencer, trying to find the best one to tell as a goodnight story. </p><p>“Once upon a time, there was a curly haired prince with the most beautiful eyes in the whole kingdom and-“</p><p>“Beautiful eyes? Really? What color were they?” his son curiously interrupted with fascination and a lot of energy. </p><p>“They were hazel. But these eyes were more than just the usual hazel eyes. One look into them and even the strongest soul fell in love with the prince.”</p><p>His son gasped dramatically and covered his mouth with his tiny hands. </p><p>“One day, a woman showed up in his castle. She had long, dark hair and dark eyes. Her fingernails were as long as her fingers and her teeth were as black as coal. Prince Spencer instantly knew what to do. He left the room for a minute and told everyone to leave the Kingdom as fast as they possibly could because he was a hundred percent sure that she was a...? Do you know what she was?”</p><p>“A witch!” he called and smiled, looking like an exact copy of his dad. </p><p>“Yes. And she wasn’t just any witch, she was the most disturbing and horrible witch in the whole wide world. Prince Spencer started talking to her when everyone was far away.<br/>
“What do you want?” he asked and pressed his chest out to look like the most brave knight anyone has ever seen.”</p><p>“Yes, Daddy, what did she want?” he asked and motivated Derek to keep going.  </p><p>“She explained to him that she held two of his best knights captive and that she would only let them free if Prince Spencer would dance with her. And because Spencer always wanted his people to feel safe and thought that everyone deserves to live without living in fear, he agreed.”</p><p>“So he did it without wanting to? Why?”</p><p>“Oh no, he wanted to, Hank. He wanted to save people. There wasn’t a thing he wouldn’t do to save people who needed to be saved.”</p><p>Derek paused for a second, unwillingly letting his head get flooded with pictures of Spencer, the man he loved more than he ever loved any other man. Hank expectantly looked at him through his long eyelashes, making his father melt at the sight of his own little prince. After the man he was in love with died more than six years ago, Derek thought he would never find his happiness again. But then his little boy was born, filling his heart with more love and pride than he could handle. </p><p>Yes, he missed Spencer every single day that passed. He was heartbroken when it happened, never expecting he would lose him so soon. They had a case in Atlanta and when they were about to catch the unsub, the man, Walter Frank, pulled a gun out of the pocket of his coat. He pointed it at the little girl they considered saved and Spencer didn’t hesitate for a second to jump in between them, getting hit by the bullet. </p><p>Everything happened too fast, a fog laying itself on Derek’s brain when he aimed his own gun at the bastard in front of him, a hail of bullets broke out, five of which pierced the upper body of Spencer's murderer, two of them hitting his head. </p><p>The little girl screamed but was ignored by Derek, who fell onto his knees next to Spencer’s lifeless body. He cupped his cheeks with his hands, telling him to come back. He buried himself in the crook of Spencer’s neck as he repeated “Please, don’t leave me.” over and over again. But it was too late, he was already gone. </p><p>“Dad!” his son whined after several minutes passed, pulling Derek out of his own head. He pushed the tears in his eyes back and continued with a shaky voice. </p><p>“Okay, okay. Prince Spencer danced with her, feeling her long fingernails dig into his shoulders when she put her hands on them. He grabbed her by the waist and danced with her, despite being scared and confused about the unusual request she had. He started a conversation, trying to find out where she hid the knights. “Why are you doing this?” he asked through gritted teeth and tried to control his anger. </p><p>“Because I always wanted to dance with a prince. Look at me, do you think this is what a handsome prince looks for? Do you think a prince would ever ask me to dance with him?” she explained, and Spencer felt sorry for her. The witch was a horrible person, but he was understanding. She didn’t choose that life she was born into and she didn’t choose to be a witch.”</p><p>“But Daddy, she can choose to be a nice witch. And she could clean herself, brush her teeth and cut her fingernails like I always have to!” he exclaimed with a frown on his face. </p><p>“You’re absolutely right. She wasn’t born to be a bad person, she choose to be one,” he said, smiling down at his son while his chest threatened to explode with all the pride he felt in his heart. </p><p>“He felt sorry, but he was still determined to proceed his plan,” Derek continued.</p><p>“What was his plan, Daddy?”</p><p>“He didn’t stop talking to her. He needed to find out where the knights are first. “I will promise you to continue dancing when you tell me where they are. I won’t leave your side, but you have to tell me now. I’m a noble prince and I keep my promises.”</p><p>“I can feel that you’re lying. I can see it in these beautiful eyes. But because you won’t make it out of this room alive, I can tell you.” </p><p>She leaned over to his ear, whispering the location of the two men. The prince coughed and all of a sudden...” </p><p>Derek stopped for a moment, creating suspense before he ended the story.</p><p>“What happened?” Hank yelled, the suspense becoming unbearable for him. </p><p>“Two knights came running into the room, grabbing the witch by the wrists and dragging her away from the prince. They brought her into one of their dungeons in the basement of the castle.<br/>
Prince Spencer called his other knights, sending them to find the other two men. The end.”</p><p>“Daddy, that doesn’t make any sense!”</p><p>“Why not?” Derek smiled, ready to explain why he chose that specific ending.</p><p>“Because the prince was supposed to be strong and fight the witch!”</p><p>“Oh, but he was strong. Stronger than anyone who can fight would ever be. He used his brain to come up with a plan. He never sent everyone in the castle away and told the two knights to wait outside until he would cough, signaling them that he found out everything they needed to know to save their people. He wasn’t strong because he could fight, that’s not who he was. He was strong because he was smarter than anyone else. And sometimes, being smarter is worth more than being muscular but dumb,” he explained and winked as he saw the facial expression change from confusion to understanding. </p><p>“So he’s a hero because he was smarter than the bad witch?”</p><p>“Exactly. He didn’t need anything else than his mind and his heart.”</p><p>“But Dad, am I like Prince Spencer?” he asked, tilting his head.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“My name is Hank Spencer Morgan. Am I a prince?”</p><p>“No, but you’re named after Prince Spencer. He was a friend of Daddy. He was a hero with the biggest heart and was the smartest person I ever had the honor of calling my friend. He died as a hero, and he’s still here with me every single day. I named you after him so I’ll always remember how much I loved him.” </p><p>Hank smiled and Derek reciprocated the smile instantly, a tear rolling down his cheek. </p><p>“Goodnight, little one.”</p><p>“Goodnight, Daddy.”</p><p>And with that, Derek made his way out of the room and closed the door behind him. He smiled to himself, thinking about Spencer watching over him when he told his son about all the adventures he had. </p><p>-</p><p>Fin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don’t hate me for this. *disappears*</p><p>Also, please leave some good prompts and ideas for new stories in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>